Cuando cae la torre
by Napilut
Summary: Todos sabemos que Peeta ayudó a Katniss a recomponerse tras Sinsajo, pero, ¿y si hubiera sido al revés?
1. Prólogo

**CUANDO CAE LA TORRE**

.

_Summary__: Todos sabemos que Peeta ayudó a Katniss a recomponerse tras _Sinsajo,_ pero, ¿y si hubiera sido al revés?_

_Corrección__ del fanfiction gracias al beteo de Manhattan y Juliper; los fallos que queden son responsabilidad mía, que soy muy bruta._

_Disclaimer__: Los _Juegos del Hambre _le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

.

**Prólogo**

No parecía posible, pero era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Un buen día, Peeta estaba plantando prímulas bajo su ventana y al siguiente desapareció.

Aquel día la había dejado pan caliente en la mesa y dado la sopa cuidadosamente, cucharada a cucharada, como si fuera una niña. La había cogido en brazos, llevado al baño, desvestido y sumergido en una bañera de agua cálida y espumosa. La había lavado el pelo, y acariciado su cuerpo desnudo con jabón, y ella no se había sentido cohibida ni un solo momento. ¿Qué importancia tenía el cuerpo de alguien cuyo corazón estaba muerto? Absolutamente ninguna, ese cuerpo, el suyo, no era más que el envoltorio cetrino de un alma sin vida. Aunque tenía que reconocer que mientras el agua se repartía en su piel, en las suaves manos de Peeta, la parecía que poco a poco su interior se entibiaba.

Aquel día un mar de tristes pensamientos la nublaban la vista mientras Peeta la envolvía en la toalla como si arropara a un cadáver. La acostó bajo las sábanas y se quedó con ella, hasta que se durmió.

Eso fue todo. Al día siguiente él no estaba.

Al principio, ella esperó pacientemente, un día tras otro, hasta que al fin pensó que era mejor olvidarle, que quizá le había vuelto a nublar la vista un súbito odio, la convicción de que ella era un muto y, quién sabe, era posible que le hubieran vuelto a internar.

Aunque se repetía día tras día estas palabras, la realidad era que en casa de Peeta había movimiento, él estaba allí pero, por algún motivo, no salía.

Cuando pronunció la primera palabra en semanas, fue para preguntar por él. Haymitch había ido a comer con Sae y ella, un estofado que él mismo había cocinado y que, para sorpresa de la chica, no tenía mal sabor. Fue entonces cuando Katniss le preguntó por Peeta.

—¿Qué cómo está? —inquirió Haymitch dejando caer una ebria carcajada— ¿Tú qué crees? —En ese momento, Sae, que se encontraba sorbiendo el caldo de su estofado, le dirigió a Katniss una mirada triste—. Abandonado como un perro, ¿no te parece? —Haymitch la observó con dureza, tras la nebulosa del alcohol que circulaba por su cuerpo desde el carajillo matutino.

Aquellas palabras partieron a Katniss por la mitad, como si la hubieran desgajado con un hacha, y solo se le ocurrió preguntar "por qué"_._

—Esta chica es increíble —gruñó Haymitch, Sae le amonestó con un gesto muy expresivo, pero él decidió seguir siendo franco y duro con su, antaño, tributo—. Su familia ha desaparecido del mapa, sus amigos, todo ser al que amaba ya no existe —masculló quien fuera el mentor de Katniss, impregnando con el olor de su aliento toda la sala—. ¡Me equivoco! —gritó como un loco—. ¡Le quedas tú, que es peor que nada!

Sae le golpeó el hombro, pero él no cesó. Katniss sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y un intenso ardor le llenó el pecho. Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación, dejando su comida a medias, y se encerró en ella. Pudo escuchar como Sae discutía con Haymitch, como este montó en cólera y se marchó del lugar dando un portazo. Sae llamó a la puerta, pero Katniss no respondió. Cerró los ojos y apretó la almohada contra su boca y gritó, y el grito quedó amortiguado en la tela. Tras gritar, lloró, sin lágrimas, porque ya no le quedaban, y poco a poco el agotamiento la dejó sin habla, se sumió en una especie de estado vegetativo, con los ojos perdidos en la nada, y la poca esperanza que alguna vez surgió en su corazón, hecha pedazos.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando al techo, perdida, y le pareció que un brillo intenso relampagueaba en sus ojos, brevemente, provenía de algún lugar, fuera. Se levantó, miró por la ventana, y vio a Peeta cerrar las cristaleras de su casa, y cuando cerró la última, la luz reflejada en el cristal volvió a rebotar en sus pupilas. Ella pegó la frente en el cristal, pensando que daría la poca vida que le quedaba por verle otra vez, por sentirle. Escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación tras ella, Sae pidió permiso para entrar, Katniss no contestó.

La que fuera la cocinera más creativa del Quemador, inventando platos sin apenas ingredientes, puso su pesada y anciana mano en su hombro y musitó:

—Hasta las torres más firmes pueden caer.


	2. Capítulo 1

_N/A: gracias por el apoyo. Este será un fic corto, no me he olvidado de la continuación de "Algún día". Un abrazo. _

_._

**Capítulo 1**

El espejo estaba quebrado, habían algunos pedazos sobre el lavabo. El lugar donde había golpeado se encontraba manchado de aquel líquido espeso y carmesí. Podía hacerlo, seguro que ese dolor no era nada comparado con todos los tipos de dolores que ya había sufrido. Oh, sí que podía hacerlo, podía acabar con todo eso.

Con las manos temblorosas agarró uno de los trozos del espejo que hacía un momento le había devuelto su imagen huesuda y desmadejada, y en su enajenación tuvo la estúpida idea de que eso era como un conjuro. Si ella intentaba quitarse la vida tendría que aparecer Peeta para salvarla. Hundió el pico del cristal en el dorso de su muñeca, pero no se atrevió a cruzarla sobre sus venas. Cogió aire y pensó que un mundo sin él, sin luz, era lo mismo que la muerte, así que lo mejor era decir adiós.

Alguien subía precipitadamente las escaleras, pero quien cruzó la puerta no era un chico rubio, de ojos bondadosos; era un hombre moreno, de piel aceitunada, traspirado y rudo.

—¿No me oías, eh? — Haymitch se limpió la saliva que pendía de sus labios, y la observó con expresión demencial—. Vamos, hazlo —ordenó—. Será el culmen de tu egoísmo, quítate la vida, pero llévate la culpa al otro mundo.

Haymitch se apartó de la puerta del baño y Katniss pudo ver a un deteriorado y pálido Peeta mirarla a punto del desmayo.

Los segundos en que se mantuvieron la mirada fueron eternos, verle así solo la empujaba más a abandonar ese mundo lleno de miseria, pero ¿podía cortarse las venas delante de él? Era evidente que no, en todo caso, ¿qué cambiaba que él no lo viera? Si se suicidaba a sus espaldas lo acabaría sabiendo igual, la prensa publicaría el cómo, y su imaginación le golpearía con la imagen, ¿qué más daba si lo hacía ahora o más tarde?

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Peeta llegó dando tumbos hasta su posición, se llevó la mano al cuello, un pedazo de espejo emitió un destello fantasmagórico, para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, la sangre manaba a borbotones.

.

—No sabrías quitarte la vida aunque quisieras, ¿eh, chico? —Haymitch se encontraba inclinado sobre la cama de hospital en la que reposaba Peeta.

Katniss contemplaba la escena tras la nebulosa de ansiolíticos que circulaba por su cuerpo, estaría horrorizada si los medicamentos no lo impidieran. En su lugar, solo estaba anulada, cubierta por un extraño manto de frío, consciente de que podría haber perdido a ese chico que yacía frente a ella, el diente de león, la única esperanza que ahora, contradictoriamente, era su desaliento.

Peeta no se había cortado la arteria ni mucho menos, ni siquiera lo pretendía, aunque lo cierto es que había imprimido tanta fuerza en el corte de su cuello que había estado cerca de fallecer.

Cuando los efectos de los calmantes fueron pasando, Peeta notó el dolor, y la tirantez, de los puntos de sutura. Había tomado la decisión de hacer aquello en cuestión de segundos, quería demostrar realmente que si Katniss se quitaba la vida, él también lo haría, y como bien decía Haymitch, si iba a abandonarle que se llevara su responsabilidad.

Él lo había intentado todo para entenderla, y había intentado ayudarla, pero Katniss ya estaba muerta, aunque sus ojos le miraran. No encontraba la energía suficiente para superarlo todo solo.

En ocasiones se despertaba de un sueño inquieto, con decenas de sentimientos encontrados, especialmente en cuanto los recuerdos de sus padres: a veces sentía amor por ellos, otras desdén. Recuerda a su madre golpearle y a su padre permitirlo, recuerda a sus hermanos cargándole de trabajo en la panadería, y a pesar de todo les echa de menos, le duele su ausencia y la ausencia de quienes todavía siguen vivos pero en otro mundo. Recuerda a sus amigos, y recuerda a sus vecinos, y piensa en la forma tan rápida y fría en que fueron eliminados.

La noche le trae horror y miedo, y algunas veces odia a Katniss, con tanta fiereza, que llega a olvidar que la ama. Había algo en él, algo más profundo que las alucinaciones, que le había despertado aquel veneno. A veces no podía ser amable y afectuoso, a veces no podía amar sin juzgar, a veces solo se preguntaba por qué Katniss le abandonaba cada vez que se presentaba una dificultad. Y le helaba el corazón que ella fuera tan egoísta, y se sentía estúpido y desgraciado, porque ya no le quedaba nada más en el mundo que ella y si ella no podía ayudarle, nada ni nadie podrían.

Volvía a su casa, le acompañaban Haymitch y Katniss; como se encontraba bastante débil, se apoyaba en el antebrazo de su ex—mentor. Fue Katniss quién le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y acostarse, y pudo ver en su rostro el dolor al contemplar la herida de su cuello. Haymitch intentó preparar sopa, Katniss se quedó junto a Peeta en la cama en terrorífico silencio. Peeta sintió sus dedos en su pelo y se relajó, pero en parte también le irritaba su tacto. Le acariciaba, sí, pero era la misma chica que hacía unas horas estaba dispuesta a dejarle a su suerte.

—¿Te importo? —Preguntó Peeta, y le pareció escucharse fuera de su cuerpo. Ya no le incomodaba mostrar su debilidad, al fin y al cabo, siempre pensó que nunca le había importado a nadie, y sería razonable pensar que a ella tampoco.

—Claro que me importas. —Contestó Katniss, en ese tono que él interpretaba condescendiente, y que le enervaba.

—Entonces por qué ibas a dejarme. —Se giró, y tomó su mano, con demasiada fuerza.

—Tú ya me habías dejado.— La mira con pesar, él no se siente capaz de asegurarle que es la misma persona que un día le arrojó unas hogazas de pan bajo la lluvia.

—Supongo que es mejor no entrar en quién lo hizo primero.— Bisbiseó Peeta —Sinceramente, no sé cómo encontrarme, no sé dónde estoy. —Consiguió añadir, Katniss posó una mano en su corazón, y un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Ahora no lo pienses. —Él se la quedó mirando con la expresión derruida, miraba al mismo tiempo el motivo de su salvación y de su hundimiento. Los dedos de ella volvieron a la piel de su nuca. Entró en trance bajo la luz gris de su mirada, y reflexionó: antes no le importaba nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, le bastaba una caricia, pero ahora estaba demasiado dolido y su tacto no era suficiente.

—No me engañes. —Gruñó Peeta, sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho eso, amarla de esa forma tan incondicional le exasperaba.— Estoy cansado de que me engañes.

—Peeta... —Katniss puso un gesto adusto y él esperó con entereza su castigo porque a él nunca se le permitía espetar nada. Solo ella, pensaba él, podía reprochar, solo ella podía abandonarle sin consecuencias. Esto no le parecía justo. Notó como el tacto de la chica abandonaba su piel.

—¿Por qué dejas de tocarme? ¿Solo me aprecias cuando me someto a ti? —Katniss frunció aún más el ceño, él pudo sentir su rabia; la chica en llamas era fuego porque prefería arder a llorar.

—Estás paranoico, por culpa del veneno... —Siseó Katniss.

—¿Y qué? ¿Por ello no merezco tus caricias? —Inquirió Peeta, Katniss suspiró, resopló como si estuviera viendo a un crío que acababa con sus buenas intenciones, eso le enfadaba más y más. Sus dedos volvieron a su piel, pero esta vez parecía estar haciéndole un favor.— Supongo que es mejor que no me toques. —gruñó él.

—Como quieras. —Adujo ella, él se dispuso a volver a su posición fetal, dándola la espalda mientras notaba la ausencia de su tacto como algo helado e insoportable. Cómo le enervaba la facilidad de Katniss para rendirse, para dejar de luchar por él. Antes de girarse por completo, le dirigió una última mirada rencorosa.

—No, no es como yo quiero, eso está claro.


	3. Capítulo 2

_N/A: creo que es evidente que el Ranking de este fic debe ser M, por ello el cambio. Gracias por leer =)_

**Capítulo 2**

Peeta se agarró con fuerza al inodoro y la poca comida que había ingerido fue expulsada de su cuerpo, abrasándole el estómago y la garganta a su paso.

No entendía cómo podía soñar lo que soñaba.

En su aventura onírica tendría unos seis años, su madre le cogía del cuello y le arrojaba a los mutos, en la Arena. Allí también estaba Katniss que, como los mutos, le atacaba sin piedad. Se logró deshacer de ella, no sin antes haber recibido sus dentelladas, entonces se convirtió en adulto, agarró a su madre y la arrojó a Katnnis, que la devoró delante de sus ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que soñar cosas tan horribles? ¿Es que no bastaba con lo que ya había vivido?

Katniss le observaba desde el quicio de la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él respiraba abruptamente con la cabeza apoyada en el frío azulejo, se encontraba traspirado y mareado, planteándose si darse una ducha; lo cierto era que si tenía que ducharse cada vez que despertara envuelto en sudor estaría toda la noche entrando y saliendo de la bañera.

Cuando Katniss lo atrapó en el umbral de la puerta, le refrescó el rostro con una toalla muy fría, y él se sintió aliviado, hasta que vio los redondeles púrpuras de su cuello, y se arrepintió enseguida de la presencia de Katniss bajo su techo.

Las noches era horribles y acabarían matándose. Desde el incidente en el baño, Katniss pasaba los días con él. Él ya la había atacado tres veces en una sola semana, se suponía que estaba rehabilitado, pero tal y como le advirtió su psiquiatra, el permiso para salir del hospital se lo había dado con serias dudas; De hecho, estaba advertido: debía tener cuidado en horas nocturnas.

A raíz de la tercera ocasión en que agredió a Katniss, comenzó a utilizar una estrategia que ya le había sido útil antes: a veces para aliviar el pánico y controlarse, se infligía pequeñas heridas, le mantenían despierto.

Comenzó a hacerlo por costumbre, escondiéndolas en las zonas donde Katniss no pudiera verlas con facilidad. Al principio eran solo pellizcos, pero a medida que pasaban los días, de alguna manera, se convirtió en adicto al dolor.

—Podrías agarrarte a algo.— Sugirió Katniss un buen día, en el que él estaba intentando ingerir el desayuno, y el sonido del viento le estaba volviendo loco. La mujer que estaba frente a él le desataba una ira insana, ella le miraba armándose de paciencia (algo que siempre había escaseado en ella), y él odiaba percibir que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para soportarle.

—¿A tu cuello? —Bromeó, aunque en realidad el chiste no le hacía ninguna gracia, y tampoco a ella.

—A una silla, por ejemplo. —Él evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos porque aquello, en ese estado, le irritaba más que nunca. Así que sus ojos, negros por lo dilatado de sus pupilas, se clavaban en aquel líquido caliente que no quería tragar. Katniss miró el reloj de pared, él pudo darse cuenta por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Preguntó, con rabia.

—No. —Contestó Katniss, secamente.

—Pues lo parece.

—Solo estaba pensando que tardas más que yo en desayunar. —Comentó ella, Peeta reprimió una sonrisa inesperada.

—Está claro que estoy empeorando. —Y la miró, y fue un error, porque su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, una inyección de adrenalina le invadió el dolorido cuerpo, y sintió la tentación de saltar por encima de la mesa. "_Esa mujer ha matado a tu familia_", dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, y supo que estaba perdiendo totalmente el juicio, más que nunca.

Katniss se levantó, reconocía que no era lo más sensato rodearlo por la espalda, pero lo hizo. Le abrazó, y posó sus labios en su sien porque, al menos, si era él quien la mataba ya no se iría con remordimientos a la tumba.

En cualquier caso, ella no sabía que Peeta tenía su estrategia. La voz de su mente le instaba a que la agarrara los brazos y los quebrara, a que la matase a golpes en el suelo, pero él confiaba en su estrategia, y pudo contenerse. Disimuladamente metió la mano en su bolsillo, donde había ocultado un lapicero afilado, un inofensivo lapicero. Lo clavó en su muslo a través de la tela del pantalón, con fuerza, no demasiada porque, si sangraba, Katniss podría verlo.

Se calmó. Automáticamente. Ella le trajo la medicación para la psicosis, y él la tomó, pero ciertamente no había nada como aquel delicioso dolor para volver a ser un animal manso, que se dejaba querer.

Minutos más tarde alcanzó a Katniss en la cocina, la estrechó contra la puerta de la alacena, pegando su mejilla contra la de ella, y se quedó así, totalmente quieto, esperando una palabra de amor que no llegaría. Como estaba tranquilo gracias al dolor, no se enfadó por ello, no se enfadó porque ella no respondiera a sus requerimientos no expresados.

El dolor había devuelto a su ser el Peeta que era, pero, ¿realmente era así cómo quería ser?

Dolor físico, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. No obstante, el cuerpo tiene sus límites y con el tiempo se le empezarían a acabar las zonas que Katniss no pudiera detectar, sobre todo si ella pretendía desnudarle.

.

Katniss había decidido que quizá internándolo en su interior podría volver a sentirse en comunión con él. Era un pensamiento extraño, en cierto modo asexuado. Le deseaba, por supuesto, pero no había sido el deseo lo que le había llevado a pensar en hacer el amor con él, era la necesidad real de sentir su presencia, de estar íntimamente ligados.

El día en que decidió atreverse había llegado de la ducha, desnuda, y se había metido bajo la sábana junto a él.

Le provocó una erección casi instantánea, lo cual no quería decir que Peeta fuera a caer fácilmente en la tentación.

Aunque la luz de la habitación era tenue, si Peeta permitía que sus manos cálidas le quitaran el pijama, en algún momento vería las heridas cercanas a sus axilas, en sus mulos y bajo el esternón, y los hematomas. No iba a ser descubierto ahora que estaba bajo control, ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta cómo silenciar aquella voz malévola que le instaba a hacer cosas terribles.

A pesar de la paz que le otorgaban sus autolesiones, la paranoia iba de la mano de sus pensamientos gran parte del tiempo, y en aquella ocasión, aunque Katniss estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor con él, a él le parecía evidente que ella le ofrecía su cuerpo como limosna. Su pensamiento masoquista le llevaba a convencerse de cualquier cosa horrible, cualquier cosa menos creer que aquella mujer le amaba verdaderamente.

Katniss se sentía pequeña y frágil, y realmente se sentía así porque así era su cuerpo. La falta de apetito, los nervios, el poco ejercicio físico y la depresión en general la habían debilitado hasta el límite. Peeta estaba en una situación similar, había perdido tantos kilos que tenía el aspecto de un animal, corpulento, pero famélico.

Los dos estaban hechos polvo, pero se necesitaban de forma insoportable.

Para Peeta pensar en el cuerpo de ella, en la posibilidad de llenar su interior, respondía a un instinto muy básico de posesión y, al mismo tiempo, de pertenencia. Por desgracia, su baja autoestima le jugaba una mala pasada, como siempre, pues estaba convencido de que no era una persona digna de ningún tipo de amor. Para alguien como Katniss, que siempre había sido tan querida por sus padres, podía resultar difícil comprender que alguien se sintiera destinado al maltrato, al rechazo o al menosprecio, pero realmente Peeta estaba seguro de ello: si ni siquiera su madre le había apreciado, ¿por qué iba a apreciarle Katniss? Él veía claro que había algo en su carácter, en su forma de ser, que era despreciable; por eso apenas encontró patrocinadores en Los Juegos, por eso Haymitch no se alió con él, por eso nadie le recogió de la Arena en el Vasallaje. No merecía ni el cariño ni la protección de nadie, porque había algo en él de patético y miserable. No siempre pensaba así, pero cuando estaba deprimido, aquella tenebrosidad lo devoraba.

Sea como fuera, ahí estaba Katniss, desnuda, desabrochando la blusa de su pijama mientras besaba con timidez su pecho, al tiempo que le lanzaba miradas dubitativas. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se besaban? Se preguntó ella. A veces sus labios se habían encontrado por la noche y se habían desbocado; sus bocas, entonces, se abrían fieramente y sus lenguas actuaban como pequeños seres que se acariciaban y se abrazaban. Por algún motivo, en algún momento, eso dejó de ocurrir. Ella le buscaba pero él no respondía apenas, interpretó que podía ser una crisis, pero le resultaba extraño porque Peeta cada vez era más la persona que ella recordaba. Entonces, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Es que no la deseaba? Ella sí le deseaba a él, aunque estuviera delgado y pálido, aunque lo único con brillo en su ser fueran sus ojos. Ella no sabía que él era quien era gracias a la forma en que utilizaba inyecciones de sufrimiento físico para aplacar su mente.

—Me molesta la luz. —Susurró Peeta, cuando Katniss alcanzaba peligrosamente el último botón de su camisa. Ella se quedó tan quieta que él pensó que quizá ya había visto sus heridas.

—No pasa nada, la apago. —Dijo Katniss, dulcemente. Y así lo hizo.

Aunque la luz estaba apagada y la iluminación que venía de fuera era muy pobre, él seguía sintiéndose inseguro.

Katniss se encontraba dudosa ante la falta de iniciativa de Peeta, pensaba que quizá no le resultaba excitante su cuerpo, o que él ya tendría la suficiente experiencia como para aburrirse con sus pueriles besos repartidos por su torso, y por su abdomen. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual, solo sabía que quería amarle, y hacerle llegar esto a través de la forma en que estaba tocando y disfrutando su cuerpo.

Se deshizo de los pantalones de él, y también de sus calzoncillos, mientras lo besaba profundamente. Él termino de arrastrar la ropa por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos y se deshizo de ella de una patada. Katniss quería saber si él estaba excitado, pero le daba pudor acariciarle en esa zona. Recordaba el día en que le desnudó para lavarle, en la Arena, y se sintió cohibida a la hora de retirar su ropa interior, pidiéndole que lo hiciera él mismo. No era la mera desnudez lo que la incomodaba, era la forma en que ella podía reaccionar ante su desnudez.

La verdad es que era estúpido. Peeta y ella tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer lo que quisieran. Se habían visto al borde la muerte, ¿qué había más íntimo que enfrentarse juntos a sus miserias? Ella le había calmado mientras vomitaba, él le había dado de comer como a una cría, ella le había recogido en sus brazos cuando se despertaba llorando, él la había desnudado y bañado en una ocasión, y ambos se habían amenazado el uno al otro con quitarse la vida. Era evidente que al lado de todo lo que habían pasado, el sexo no debía ser un tabú.

Así que trazó un camino húmedo por su cuerpo y comprobó con su propia lengua que él sí estaba excitado, aunque si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Peeta no hubiera sabido ponerle una palabra al nivel de estimulación que había alcanzado.


	4. Capítulo 3

_N/A: gracias por continuar :-)_

**Capítulo 3**

En la zona comercial no era difícil tener sexo, podías ofrecer alimento a cambio, por ejemplo. En más de una ocasión Peeta recibió, por aquellos tiempos, alguna propuesta de ese tipo, solo recordarlo le revolvía las tripas. Otras veces le parecía leer una insinuación en una compañera de la escuela, una vecina, o una amistad, pero no respondía a ellas. Aunque hubiese querido, su madre le controlaba en todo momento, por aquel entonces, trabajaba a jornada completa cuando no estudiaba, desde la apertura de la panadería hasta el cierre, y los fines de semana se vendían pasteles hasta a mediodía. A veces su madre le ordenaba ir a limpiar, y lo cierto es que a él no le disgustaba, estaba solo y en silencio y, si le sobraba tiempo, dibujaba. Sus amigos le tenían por idiota por no aprovechar esas ocasiones para llevarse a alguna chica al local, es posible que alguna vez se lo planteara, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

En cualquier caso, nunca tuvo la oportunidad real de hacer el amor con una chica, y si se hubiese presentado como algo factible, era probable que no hubiese aceptado. En el Distrito 12, el más pobre de Panem, bebés y niños morían cada día, y al parecer la forma de arreglar aquello era que nacieran muchos bebés. Había lugares en Panem donde el uso de un anticonceptivo era casi impensable, pues por alguna misteriosa razón apenas habían suministros, y el medio más común para evitar embarazos era la abstinencia.

Peeta ni siquiera sabía dónde conseguir los preservativos, pero lo que sí sabía es que cuando un chico o chica conseguía uno se volvía loco por encontrar con quién usarlo. Una vez sus hermanos le ofrecieron algunos como por caridad, y le resultó tan humillante que los tiró.

Y ya está, no había mucho más que contar al respecto. En ocasiones se masturbaba y eso era todo, y como nunca, antes de la cosecha, se planteó la posibilidad de hablar siquiera a Katniss, creyó que algún día se casaría con alguna chica, tendrían sexo con cierta periodicidad, y se reproducirían, sin más. No tenía esperanza de enamorarse de nadie, le pasaría como a su padre, acabaría con cualquier mujer mirando como un idiota a su amor de la infancia ser feliz con otro.

Ahora estaba en su cama de la Aldea, y la presión húmeda sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo, que solo conocía la soledad, le estaba enloqueciendo. Lo cierto es que fue breve, pero fue lo suficiente como para llevarle al borde del orgasmo. Katniss le besó en la zona baja del vientre y acarició con su mano el lugar que acababa de abandonar sus labios. Si seguía estimulándole de aquella manera iba a derramarse sin remedio, pero ella cesó.

Él pensó que debía hacer algo, que no estaba bien estar tumbado recibiendo placer egoístamente, realmente quería hacer _algo_, deseaba hacer _algo _que le arrancara a ella los gruñidos que le había arrancado a él de la garganta. Pero Katniss no parecía dispuesta a que él tomara el control. Cuando quiso incorporarse ella le volvió a tumbar mientras le besaba.

A Katniss no se le daba bien confesar sus sentimientos, se sentía ridícula y expuesta. Pero arropada por la oscuridad, y gracias a aquel súbito acceso de valentía, trataría de convencer a Peeta de su amor, y conseguiría afianzar en él la persona que realmente él era: alguien bueno, pacífico, comprensivo y fuerte.

Él noto como ella se posicionaba de tal forma que bastaba con que se dejara caer para acabar con su virginidad. Cogió su cintura y trato de enfocar sus ojos en la oscuridad. Katniss estaba muy nerviosa, estaba excitada, pero absolutamente en tensión. Su cuerpo no estaba listo para recibir en su interior el volumen de su compañero, era evidente. Aunque lo intentó, si insistía se haría daño. Él estaba en total combustión, aquella humedad palpitante no hacía más que golpear todo su cuerpo y quemar todo el oxígeno a niveles vertiginosos.

—Para, Katniss.— Consiguió decir. Aunque un impulso poderoso le tentaba a dejarse hacer, le importaba más la integridad física de ella.

Al menos, se dijo, los dos eran vírgenes, otra cosa en su impredecible estado podría haberle atrapado en las redes de la ira.

Ella se sentía frustrada, enfadada, asombrada. Todo el mundo tenía sexo, el sexo estaba a la orden del día, ella había comprobado cómo era la moneda de cambio más poderosa del mundo. No podía ser tan complicado, no era posible que sencillamente él no pudiera abrirse paso a su interior ¿Pero cómo podía ocurrir aquello? Era de locos. ¿Y si estaba mal hecha, y si tenía algún defecto físico? Empezó a pensar que a lo mejor había mujeres que no podían hacer el amor, y un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Peeta se incorporó en contra de la voluntad de ella, que le besaba con tozudez atrapada en su nerviosismo. Él consiguió invertir la postura. Katniss tomó conciencia de sus propias manos, cerradas en puños a ambos lados de su cabeza, con tanta fuerza que en aquellas manos cerradas no podría colarse ni una brizna de hierba... Entonces lo entendió todo. Cerró los ojos y respiró todo lo calmadamente que pudo y, después de lo que le parecieron siglos, su cuerpo se amoldó a él, en todos los sentidos.

.

Cuando Peeta se levantó para vestirse Katniss se despertó y quedó algo extrañada, aunque pensó que simplemente tendría frío, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, cuando le buscó para hacer el amor de nuevo, él huyó despavorido a la ducha.

Katniss no era una persona especialmente intuitiva, no solía percibir el estado de ánimo de los demás, ni tampoco sus secretos, pero el hecho de que Peeta pareciera poco interesado en mantener relaciones con ella le resultaba inquietante y desalentador. ¿Y si él solo había reaccionado ante el sexo con ella porque, sencillamente, se le presentó la ocasión? ¿Y si realmente no la deseaba demasiado? O lo que era peor, ¿Y si se debía a que ya no la amaba? Le resultaba insoportable la idea de que, ahora que ella lo había elegido y había reconocido que él era su esperanza en aquel destino sombrío, en ese momento precisamente, él sintiera lo contrario.

Entonces ella tuvo una idea, una idea estúpida y breve que no querría llevar a cabo pero que, con el mero hecho de concebirla, supo que sería difícil no hacerla realidad. Era una pregunta, una pregunta directa y sencilla, pero ¿Se atrevería a hacerla.

.

Durante la comida, tanto Peeta como Katniss pensaban en su encuentro nocturno. Peeta se deleitaba recordando el placer que había experimentado en ese instante en que la resistencia de ella había cedido y él se había colado en un lugar mucho más cálido y envolvente de lo que supuso. Se le enfriaba la comida mientras la imagen velada de aquella mujer bajo su cuerpo flotaba en su mente, mientras la reminiscencia de los sonidos de sus suspiros le acariciaban la memoria.

En cuanto a Katniss, tenía demasiados temores acerca de la nueva intimidad entre ellos como para poder concentrarse únicamente en la satisfacción que había experimentado en aquel encuentro. Sin darse cuenta, a veces se quedaba mirando a Peeta inquisitivamente.

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó finalmente Peeta, cuando salió de su mundo interior para volver al comedor de su casa.

—No, nada, solo estaba pensando que hoy iré a mi casa, porque está muy abandonada y...

—Sae está pasando por allí todos los días— Le interrumpió Peeta, despreocupado.

—Ya pero aun así, ella no es mi sirvienta, ¿No?— Insistió Katniss, que en realidad sentía la imperante necesidad de estar sola un rato.

—No, claro que no, tienes razón. ¿Puedo acompañarte?— Peeta, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna gana de quedarse solo, temía que en su soledad le atosigaran los malos recuerdos y acabara haciéndose daño.

—Será muy aburrido— Trató de disuadirle Katniss— Es solo revisar que esté todo bien y dejarle una nota a Sae para que no continúe yendo a limpiar— Peeta se encogió de hombros, conocía lo suficiente a Katniss como darse cuenta de que quería estar sola.

—Oye, puedes decirme la verdad, no es necesario que le des tantas vueltas.— Comentó, molesto— Dime que prefieres que no te acompañe y lo entenderé.

Katniss le miró mientras él removía con el tenedor los granos fríos de arroz y los trozos tibios de pollo, ya no tenía hambre y se disponía a deshacerse del contenido del plato.

—No tires eso.— Ordenó Katniss.

—¿Te lo vas a comer tú?— Contestó él, con acritud.

—No, pero tú sí.— Peeta la lanzó una mirada retadora. Katniss pensaba que él estaba empezando a ser él mismo, pero que quizá solo era una apariencia, había vuelto a cambiar después de hacer el amor.

—¿Quién me va a obligar?— Peeta sonrió, con provocación, aunque lo cierto es que sus ojos tristes no sonreían con él.

—¿Te gustó?— Inquirió Katniss, tras segundos de silencio. Peeta se puso de pie con el plato en la mano, ella continuó sentada, obligándose a terminar su comida, pues de no hacerlo su autoridad para forzar a Peeta a comer sería nula, si es que no lo era ya.

—¿El qué?

—Hacer el amor conmigo.— Se atreve a decir, ruborizada.

—¿A ti qué te parecía?— Contesta él, con sorna— Creo que no es algo difícil de percibir.— Katniss sonríe, levemente.

—¿Repetirías?— Inquiere de nuevo, sin saber realmente de dónde llega su desinhibición.

—Sí.— Contesta él, sin dudarlo, aunque un poco cohibido.

—¿Ahora mismo?— El rubor de Katniss alcanza un punto en que es percibido por Peeta, y aquello le resulta excitante, porque la inocencia de ella siempre le pareció algo muy erótico.

—Sí.— Afirma con rotundidad.

—Entonces acaba tu plato— Peeta se ríe. Quizá por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos tras la guerra, ríe verdaderamente, lo cual provoca que en el rostro de ella se acentúe aquella sonrisa ingenua que empezaba a anunciarse.

Y él se acaba su plato, bocado a bocado, sin dejar de desnudarla con la mirada. Y cuando lo acaba, pregunta con claridad:

—¿Por qué te importa que coma?— Y ella coge aire, y decide contestar.

—Porque te quiero.

.


	5. Capítulo 4 y Epílogo

_N/A: disculpad la demora. _

**Capítulo 4**

Fue ese "te quiero" lo que le despistó, estaba claro. La voz de su cabeza despertó como una bestia para decirle que mentía, y empezó a volverse loco en el peor momento.

Todo había empezado después de acabarse ambos su comida, tal y como acordaron. En la habitación, él se había vuelto a preocupar de mantener su cuerpo en la oscuridad, había bajado las persianas con la excusa de que, en realidad, no quería que ella viera las quemaduras, y Katniss había aceptado porque también tenía.

Él la había estrechado contra la pared, la besaba la nuca mientras bajaba su ropa interior tras el vestido, y desabrochaba su pantalón. No había esperado de sí mismo querer hacer el amor en aquella postura incómoda, pero al surgir, le pareció buena idea, pues si Katniss estaba de espaldas a él era improbable que pudiera ver las magulladuras. Así que la desnudó, se desnudó, y entro en su cuerpo de esa manera.

Para ambos era excitante y, al mismo tiempo, también romántica. Él sentía que su cuerpo protegía el de ella, mientras la flanqueaba con los brazos, también le gustaba sentir que entre la pared del cuarto y él estaba atrapada ella, le gustaba tenerla atrapada. Le excitaba tanto la forma en que la bloqueaba contra la superficie fría que temió estar perdiendo la razón. ¿Eso era propio de él? ¿Era propia de él la violencia creciente con la que estaba envistiendo a Katniss, la forma en que estaba mordiendo su cuello y apretando sus muñecas?

Volvió a pensar en el "te quiero", al hacerlo despertó aquella voz tenebrosa que le decía que Katniss mentía. Una de sus manos soltó la mano de ella, que empezaba a temer que Peeta estuviera sufriendo un ataque por la manera crecientemente agresiva en que se estaba comportando, y porque, al contrario que la primera ocasión, parecía haberse olvidado por completo de ella a pesar de estar en su interior. Entonces fue cuando sintió los dedos de él sobre su sexo y antes de que pudiera seguir la línea de su planteamiento él le había arrancado un orgasmo que, contradictoriamente, había sido alimentado precisamente por la brutalidad del acto. Aunque a ella le resultaba extraño que un comportamiento tan inusual en él le fuera excitante, era cierto que el dominio que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella le gustaba, quizá porque la conectaba con la parte instintiva de Peeta, una parte que no solía mostrar.

En todo caso empezaba a alcanzar una cota innecesaria de violencia. Él la arrojó a la cama preso ya por aquella voz, y decidido a que antes de que ella aprovechara la excitación que le causaba para matarlo, la mataría él, y por eso la cogió del cuello mientras se derramaba en su interior, y por eso cuando su mente se relajó totalmente y se dio cuenta de lo horrible que había sido aquel acto salió corriendo al baño, se encerró allí, y se infringió todo el daño que pudo hasta quedar exhausto.

.

Katniss no tenía ni la corpulencia ni la fuerza necesarias para tirar abajo la puerta del baño, quería ir a llamar a Haymitch, pero la impotencia la sumió en su ya conocido derrotismo, y mientras lloraba desconsoladamente dio por hecho que Peeta estaría en muy mal estado al otro lado, que quizá ahora sí había consumado su intento de suicidio. En algún momento se acabaron sus lágrimas, y el terror del silencio que había en aquel baño la llevó a levantarse. Si Peeta estaba muerto, tenía que saberlo.

Se vistió y entró a casa de Haymitch, él se encontraba despierto, fumando un cigarrillo, con mano temblorosa; miro a Katniss con expresión extraña. Ella no pudo esperar, y le resumió la historia: Peeta le había atacado para después encerrarse en el baño y no sabía qué podía haberse hecho.

Haymitch no necesitó mucho más, aquellos dos chicos atormentados habían sido su única familia desde el mismo día en que, en el vagón del tren, vio en sus ojos un brillo diferente al de cualquier otro tributo del cual hubiera sido mentor. No iba a permitir que les ocurriera nada. Mientras se dirigía a casa de Katniss pensó que debía luchar con más ahinco para dejar de beber, ¿quién era él para culpar a Katniss de dejar abandonado a su suerte al chico, si él hacía lo mismo con ellos? Estaba decidido, cuidaría de ellos hasta el día de su muerte, como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Cuando llegó al baño, golpeó una y otra vez la puerta con el hombro hasta que la tiró abajo. Peeta estaba tumbado de costado en el suelo, desnudo e inconsciente. Le tomó el pulso y le cogió en brazos, le dejó sobre la cama que Katniss compartía con él y ella le tapó con una sábana, horrorizada, al ver todas las heridas y hematomas en el cuerpo de él.

Haymitch bajó dando tumbos la escalera y se preparó una tila. Había visto cosas horribles en Los Juegos del hambre pero nunca hubiera imaginado que Peeta se estuviera hiriendo a sí mismo. Entretanto Katniss, aunque consternada, sacó fuerzas suficientes para curar las heridas que Peeta se había abierto, y comprendió que varias de ellas necesitarían puntos de sutura.

Consiguió que un hombre de La Veta, un conocido de su madre que a veces le había ayudado a tratar enfermos, se desplazara allí y cosiera los tajos que Peeta se había infringido. La inconsciencia del chico era tal, que ni siquiera ante aquello abrió un ojo. No obstante, algunas horas más tarde sí lo hizo, y para aquel momento estaba constantemente vigilado por Haymitch, o por Katniss, pues ambos se turnaban con ese propósito.

Una noche, entre la penumbra, vio a Haymitch acercarse a él, no olía a alcohol y a sudor, muy al contrario, por lo que le pareció algo irreal, quizá el producto de un sueño, y aún más cuando Haymitch dijo:

-Peeta, tienes que volver al hospital.

.

Fue gracias a Katniss que no tuvo que volver a ese manicomio. Ella insistió hasta la extenuación al doctor Aurelius y los especialistas que llevaban el caso de Peeta. Lo primero que Katniss necesitó para que aquellos terapeutas aceptaran su plan, fue someterse a un profundo escrutinio psicológico, y para su sorpresa, no le diagnosticaron de nuevo depresión severa. Resultó que Katniss tenía algo de esperanza en el futuro, y una gran fuerza vital que, si bien solo emanaba de su fuerte decisión de cuidar de Peeta, de evitar que aquella torre imponente y vigorosa se precipitara al vacío, era suficiente para confiar en ella.

Así que Katniss regresó del hospital, relevó a Haymitch, y se encargó de Peeta por entero. Le vigilaba cada minuto del día, despertaba cada hora de la noche para asegurarse que estaba al lado de ella, aunque todavía no sabía con qué sustituir su necesidad de autolesionarse.

Podía inyectarle aquel tranquilizante, tal y como le habían indicado los doctores: como último recurso. Era una herramienta parecida a un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba en un bolsillo. Era un hecho triste tener que aplacar a Peeta con un movimiento rápido y certero a su cuello, clavarle aquello y dejar que el líquido entrara en su torrente sanguíneo con presteza, pero no había otra.

Tras un par de meses, Peeta estaba muy demacrado. Sus heridas estaban curadas, sus hematomas de un tono amarillo que anunciaba su desaparición, pero él no era persona, era un ser que itineraba por la casa cabizbajo, agotado, y deprimido. Eso no podía continuar así.

Por suerte, seguía alimentándose, incluso habían adoptado una costumbre simpática, quizá no muy normal, pero realmente útil. A veces, cuando Peeta no conseguía comer, se miraban, ella asentía, él se acababa el plato y después hacían el amor.

No era un encuentro lleno de pasión, desde luego, era más bien una extensión de los cuidados de Katniss al terreno sexual, pero a ella no le importaba, le adoraba, y aunque él hubiera querido tener un papel más activo, ya era suficientemente satisfactorio tener los cuidados de ella, y su amor.

Aquella tarde hacía sol, y entraba por la ventana, reflejándose en la piel de la mujer que se encontraba sentada sobre él y que respiraba profundamente el aire mientras se mecía, conteniéndole. Cada movimiento le acercaba más al orgasmo, y adoraba ver como ella se servía de su anatomía para procurarse el suyo. Así ambos alcanzaron el culmen, y él sintió una breve e inusual paz en su interior mientras ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en su oído.

Katniss había huido de aquel interrogante, le costaba sobremanera formular esa pregunta y se sentía estúpida al hacerlo, pero necesitaba oírlo, así que se subyugó a la pregunta. Mientras trazaba con su dedo un camino en el esternón de él, sus labios se movieron y su voz cortó el silencio como un pajarillo que surca el cielo.

-Me amas, ¿real o no? -Musitó Katniss, Peeta se asombró,, ¿cómo no iba a amarla? ¿Tanto había cambiado como para que Katniss dudara de aquello?

-Real -contestó, sin dilación. Y ella le abrazó con fuerza.

Ninguno volvería a dudar del otro.

.

Un buen día Katniss recordó el libro de plantas que les había unido cuando tenía el tobillo malherido. Así que, cuando aquella tarde de primavera Peeta amenazó con hacerse daño, en lugar de empuñar la inyección, empuñó un libro de hojas blancas. Peeta cambió el objeto contundente con el que deseaba liberarse del sufrimiento, por un lápiz y, por fin, pudo volver a hacer algo propiamente de él.

Del dibujo pasó a la pintura, y con el tiempo los tranquilizantes quedaron tan relegados como el Peeta pasivo que había sido en sus relaciones con Katniss.

**Epílogo**

-Una vez te dije que no te merecerías a ese chico ni en cien años -susurró Haymitch, mientras Katniss acunaba a su segundo hijo, un bebé de pelo rubio y ojos grises, mientras Peeta daba la comida a su primera hija, una niña muy vital de pelo negro y ojos azules-. Me equivoqué -añadió el hombre, arrepentido, Katniss le sonrió por toda respuesta y terminó de dormir a su pequeño.

Katniss no sabría decir con exactitud cuántos años tardó en decidirse a tener niños, pero cuando lo hizo, no se arrepintió jamás. A veces Peeta sentía un terror repentino y tenía que agarrarse a una silla, o volver al libro de recuerdos, pero por lo general, había conseguido mantenerse, aunque para ello, fue vital tener un punto de apoyo.

Durante mucho tiempo Katniss se había sentido culpable por haber abandonado a Peeta cuando volvió del secuestro, por considerar que, como aquel no era él, no había a quién proteger. Se equivocó, pero enmendó su error a tiempo y por eso, a pesar de cada tristeza, de cada recuerdo tenebroso, los cimientos de su mundo eran fuertes y, aunque se tambalearan una y otra vez, estaban juntos para afrontarlo.

Las torres más firmes pueden caer, sí, pero solo si lo permitimos.

.

.

.

.

N/A: gracias por leer y escribirme. Gracias Manhattan y Juliper por vuestra ayuda y por lo que he aprendido con vuestras correcciones.

¡Qué nada os derrumbe! Hasta la próxima n_n


End file.
